Gasser Tree
Sickwoods, later known as Gasser Trees, are grotesque creatures born deep within the forest from old vegetable matter and are the embodiment of the forest resentment towards humanity. They have been in every game to date. They are one-eyed beasts that pose as trees with a long body that resembles a trunk, root-like tentacles that they use to wander the forest, and even larger tentacles above its body that look like foliage, but are actually tinted deep purple by a powerful venom that soaks each of these; all of these poisonous tentacles end in a hand-like extremity. They may display a monstrous grin below their single eye, but when they close their maw it becomes indistinguishable from the trunk's surface. Their usual modus operandi is to cover the party with their powerful venom, then bind them with its tentacles while waiting for the poisoned party members to die. They aren't good at individual attacks, so they are usually a manageable threat if you are facing them alone. They can however be dangerous if they are supporting other monsters, since you will be constantly distracted with their binds and venom. Sickwood (Etrian Odyssey) Sickwoods are FOEs lurking on the fourth stratum, the Sandy Barrens. They usually stay buried around corners or in other out-of-view areas so they can surprise you when you get too close. This increases their chances to blindside your party, which can cause huge poison damage before you have a chance to get your medic ready. By themselves they aren't really dangerous since they mostly use bindings and their venom as a passive attack and rarely try hitting you directly; however, they can be a threat if they join an existing monster party since they are quite good assistance for those. Be sure to have a medic that knows the Refresh skill with you when facing these creatures. Skills * Venom (Uses Head): Has a chance to poison the entire party. * Branch (Uses ???): Drops * Dry Peach (Worth: 99 en) * Throb Vine (Worth: 510 en) Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Rockwood Sickwood (Etrian Odyssey II) No longer FOEs, they live in large numbers deep within the Forbidden Wood, the final and most dangerous stratum. As such they are the strongest members of their species, but their basic strategy remains the same. They are particularly dangerous in this game due to their high resistance to punishment and the powerful monsters they usually support. They also like to ambush the party at extraction points, dealing huge poison damage as they will always strike first at extraction ambushes. Skills * Venom (Uses Head): Attempts to apply poison on everyone. * Branch (Uses Head): Attempts to inflict random binds to one target. Drops * Throb Vine (Worth: 421 en) * Venom Twig (Worth: 436 en) * Life Honey (Worth: 285 en) Conditional Drop * None. Sickwood (Etrian Odyssey III) They are back as random encounters deep within the Porcelain Forest starting on B19F, where they can be found in numbers. Their attack pattern remains the same as in the past. They are the weakest of their kind, but often come in pairs (sometimes even trios) and are also accompanied by the strongest non-postgame monsters in the game (excluding FOEs). As such they can be a real pain when battling other troublesome monsters that require immediate attention. Skills * Venom (Uses Head): High chance to poison all party members. * Branch (Uses Arms): Damage to one target with chance to bind arm and leg. Drops * Writhing Wood (Worth: 322 en) * Poison Branch (Worth: 412 en) Conditional Drop * None. Gasser Tree (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Gasser Tree is an enemy found in the Hall of Darkness. It will typically start the battle with Poisonous Bind, a skill that has a high chance of binding the entire party as well as poisoning them. It is recommended to have either a Medic or Dancer in your party as their Refresh and Recovery abilities will negate Poisonous Bind. Skills * Poisonous Bind (Uses Head): May poison and bind entire body of party Drops * Writhing Wood (Worth: 955 en) * Poison Branch (Worth: 1171 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Medusa Tree Gasser Tree (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Gasser Trees '''can be found in the 6th stratum, the Claret Hollows. Not only do they have a high attack, but they can use '''Toxic Breath to poison the entire party. It is recommended to take them out as quickly as possible, as the poison damage can do 300+ damage per turn, easily killing party members. Skills * Toxic Breath (Uses Head): May poison entire party, very high poison damage * Branch Flurry (Uses ???): Damages party member, high chance of binding Drops * Throbbing Vine (Worth: 1325 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Medusa Tree Gasser Tree (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Gasser Trees return as enemies first found in 26F of the Forbidden Wood. A fair bit weaker than their Millennium Girl counterparts, the Gasser Tree can still emit powerful poisons with Toxic Breath. However, on death, they will use Poison Sap, which will spread poison amidst the other enemies. Skills * Toxic Breath (Uses Head): May poison entire party * Poison Sap '''(Uses None): Poisons all enemies on death Drops * '''Squirming Vine (Worth: 1100 en) Conditional Drop * None Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey I FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters